Fifteen
by Wingdings
Summary: Four plus Six plus Five equals Fifteen. Tris and Tobias have grown up, with a 16-year-old daughter, Natalie (sometimes called Five.) The time has come for Five to choose her new faction, but she learns something that will make her choice harder. Set in the city, but the simulation attack never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, world! I am new to this website, so please alert me of any formatting/protocol errors I may make. I love to receive comments and constructive criticism, **

**but I won't beg for reviews. Thanks for reading!**

There are two mirrors in my parents' small apartment. One in the bathroom, one in my bedroom. I sit in front of the one in my room as my mother ties up my hair in

a simple ponytail. I am sixteen, but she does this to me every morning. It is a ritual. Rituals are patterns. Patterns are not found often in the Dauntless compound.

My mother finishes putting up my hair and smiles at me in the mirror. She is not beautiful, not like some of the other Dauntless women. She is striking, with her large

eyes and features on a small, pale face. My father thinks she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her- as if he cannot bear

to look away. But they are never very physically affectionate in front of me. I think it is the Abnegation in both of them that holds them back, no matter how much of a

Dauntless legend they are.

"You look beautiful, Five," says my mother. She smiles and lays a hand on my shoulder. My parents don't have as little physical affection with me as they do with

each other. My father touches me almost hesitantly, as if he is afraid that he will break me. My mother has always been the one to brush a hair away from my

face, or hold my hand in a crowd.

Another face joins us in the mirror. My father. He smiles, and I see myself in both of them. I have my father's deep blue eyes and square jaw and my mother's slight

frame. "Four, Five and Six," he says. It is a joke that I am called Five. My parents are named by their numbers of fears, but I have not had my fear landscape test.

Uriah nicknamed me that one evening. "It's my pet peeve," he said. "I hate to see a perfectly good number go unused."

"In here," says my mother, punching my father lightly in the arm, "we are people. Tobias, Tris, and Natalie Prior. Got it?" "Fine," says my father. "I have muffins." I

laugh. "Are muffins the solution to everything?"

"Of course," he says. "Eat fast. Aptitude tests today, and there is no faction that values lateness." He quirks his eyebrows at my mother. "Except for the Tris Prior

faction, that is always late to work."

She crosses her arms. "So are you."

"Zeke doesn't care."

"Neither does Sandra."

While they are poking fun at each other, I stealthily steal my mother's muffin. My father looks over and winks at me. "If you get Candor today, Five- Natalie- I will

be extremely surprised." My mother looks over. "Are you two ganging up on me or something?"

"Not anymore, since Nat is off to catch a train."

I sigh. I don't want to leave. "Love you, Mom. And you, Dad. Usually."

"Wait, Natalie," says my mother. I turn around. She beckons to me with her hand. "If your results are... inconclusive... tell us. Nobody else. But tell us."


	2. Chapter 2

I lift myself onto the train easily. Cath stumbles, but I pull her up.

"Hey, Five," she says. We've known each other for a long time. Her parents, Zeke and Shauna, are friends of my parents'.

"Hi, Cath."

"Excited for the aptitude test?"

"A little. I want to see where they think I should go."

Cath tosses her head in a lame attempt to flip her short purple hair. "I don't care about the aptitude test. I know where I'm going." She raises her fist

and says, "DAUNTLESS, baby!" She glances over at me. "How about you, Five? Gonna join me in the Pit?" I shrug. "Maybe."

Cath is Dauntless-born and looks the part. She has short purple hair, three piercings up her left ear, a low-cut black shirt, and a flirtatious smile. I try

to imagine her anywhere else and laugh. "What?" she asks.

"I'm picturing you in Abnegation. They don't even get to look in mirrors there."

Her eyes widen. "Really? How do you know?"

"My mom came from there, remember?" For some reason, my father does not like his former faction to be broadcasted to the world. My mother says he

is trying to cover up his past. He changed his name to Tobias Prior, and still only uses Four in public.

When the train arrives at school, we all jump off. Like birds, I think. It is beautiful.

"From Dauntless: Catherine Patil and Natalie Prior."

I stand up and walk to the door. We are the last to be called. I glance over at Cath. This is the first time I have ever seen her nervous.

I walk into a plain gray room. Standing by the door is an Abnegation volunteer who looks about my mother's age. She seems uncomfortable in a room

with so many mirrors on the wall. "Hello," she says. "My name is Susan Black. I will be administering your aptitude test today." She leads me to a large,

dentist-type chair.

Something about her seems familiar. "Did you know my mother?" I blurt out. She furrows her brow. "Who is your mother?"

"Tris- Beatrice Prior."

"I did, once. We were childhood neighbors." She begins to attach some wires to my forehead. They connect to hers. She hands me a vial of clear fluid.

"Drink this. It will not hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

I am standing in a room, faced with two baskets. One has a knife, and the other has a block of cheese.

"Choose." I don't know where the voice comes from. I gaze at the baskets. Why must I choose? The two objects could work in harmony.

I pick up both.

It's strange that I still feel like I am in the chair. I wonder what Susan thinks of all of this. The baskets disappear, and I feel like I am standing in the

cafeteria at school.

A low growl comes from behind me and I whirl around. A dog. A dog is coming towards me. Attacking me. I don't want to stab it, but I hold up the knife.

The dog stops at the flash of silver and cowers to the ground, staring at it. I advance slowly, holding the knife up in front of me.

"Puppy!"

A little girl stands with her arms wide. The dog growls again, and I do not have time to think. I throw the cheese to the side, away from the girl, and run

towards her. I will save her, even if I die doing so.

The scene changes. I am on a train with a man. He is reading a newspaper. It has a picture of a murderer on it. He lowers the paper.

"Do you know this man?"

I do, but I do not want to say so.

"No."

He throws down the newspaper. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"If you knew him," he says, "you could have saved me!"

"No."

The scene changes again. I am on a cold, windy street. The cheese from the beginning is back in my pocket. The street seems vaguely familiar, but it

cannot be from Dauntless. I think it is the factionless sector.

A woman approaches me. "Food?" The cheese is the only food I have. I am hungry. But she has no food at all. I take it from my pocket and give it to her.

She smiles.

The scene fades and I am back in the chair. Susan looks at me. "Excuse me for one moment."

She is gone for longer than a moment.

When she comes back, she looks worried. "Natalie, your results were inconclusive."


	4. Chapter 4

Inconclusive?

How did my mother know that that would happen?

"Usually, each faction is ruled out in one round of the simulation. When you chose the knife, Amity was ruled out. You immediately rushed to the girl's

service, which signifies Abnegation, but that could also be Dauntless. You lied to the man, which rules out Candor, and you gave your food to the

factionless woman, which also suggests Abnegation." She frowns. "Technically, that rules out Erudite, because it would be illogical to give away your

food when you are starving. Your test points to Abnegation, but Dauntless was never ruled out."

"Is that normal?"

"No." She leans toward me. "This is very important, Natalie. Were you aware during the simulation that it was not real?"

I squeeze my hands into fists in my lap. "Yes."

She exhales slowly and bites her lip. "Have you heard of Divergence?"

I have.

When I was little, I overheard my parents talking. "Tris," my father said, "one of the initiates was found today. In the chasm."

My mother inhaled sharply. "Which one?"

"Christopher Jackson. Candor."

"Was he...?"

"Divergent? Yes." He sighed. "It was not a suicide."

"So they're still hunting them. And finding them."

"The Divergent would do their best to stay away from Dauntless."

"Natalie?" Susan asks. I come back to earth.

"Yes," I say. "My father. He trains initiates, and he says..." I swallow. "He says that Divergents aren't safe in Dauntless." I look up at her. "Is that true?"

"They are... crueler than some of the other factions," she says. "I will log your results as Abnegation. But you cannot tell anyone about this. It is

dangerous." She looks at me. "I suggest that you go home now. I will say you were sick."

I thank her and walk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've been forgetting to put author's notes on here, but for anyone who reads this- thank you. It really means a lot to me! It's so cool to know that anyone is actually LOOKING at my work- let alone reviewing it! :) Everything rocks!**

I leap up onto the train to get home. Susan told me to keep my Divergence a secret. But I can tell my parents, because they knew that this would

happen.

Abnegation or Dauntless? Dauntless or Abnegation? In Dauntless, I will be with my parents. Uriah will train me to become a Dauntless member, and I

will eventually work there. Maybe in the police force, like my mom. In Abnegation... well, I don't know what will happen in Abnegation. All I know is that I

will be safe.

I jump off the train and enter the compound. I head to the control room to find my father.

The guard looks at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at school, kid?"

"I was sent home. Can I see Four Prior for a moment?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Tell him that his daughter is here to see him."

My father appears at the door. "Five." He isn't surprised. "Excuse me, Alison," he says. "Can you tell Zeke to cover for me for a moment?" "Sure," she

says. "For a moment."

He leads me away from the control room, down a hallway. "Your test results," he says. "Not... what was expected," I say, choosing my words carefully.

He nods. "I thought so. I'm sorry that I can't get off work today, but we'll explain this to you more fully when you get home tonight." He turns to leave,

but hesitates. "Be brave, Five," he says.

I wander through the Pit. Maybe this will be the last day I have here, to walk along the narrow passageways, to stand by the chasm. Even if I cannot

stay here, I love Dauntless.

I always will.

I walk across the largely empty Pit to the tattoo parlor. I have been here once or twice with my mother, since Tori is her good friend, but I have never

gotten a tattoo.

Tori looks up at me when I walk in. "Five," she says. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I. Don't you give aptitude tests?"

"Used to. You aren't at school," she says.

"I got... sick after the test."

She raises her eyebrows. "You know, I gave your mother her aptitude test. She had to go home after, too."

"Really? Were her results..." We're the only ones in the shop. "...inconclusive?"

She nods. "Your father's too."

I look up at her. Tori is older, around 60 years old, but she is still physically capable enough to stay in Dauntless. "Can I have a tattoo?" I ask.

Tori laughs. "Sure, but if your mom doesn't like it, I'm not to blame."

"Got it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the views! Feel free to tell me what you think, I want to make it better.**

Half an hour later, I walk out of the shop. My shoulder is still slightly sore from getting the Dauntless symbol inked onto my flesh. My parents both have

it tattooed on their bodies. They will not disapprove. I decide to spend the next hour or so in the compound, savoring every part of it.

When I enter my apartment and set down my books, I look at the clock. 4:30. In half an hour, my parents will be home. School has let out for the day,

and my classmates are probably down in the pit, celebrating their lack of homework. But I need to be home when my parents arrive.

When my mother walks in, I am sprawled out on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hello, Natalie. How long have you been home?"

"I got out of school early."

She sighs. "Inconclusive?"

I nod, staring straight ahead. My father walks into my room. "Which factions?" he asks.

"Dauntless... Abnegation..."

"Any more?" asks my mom.

"No. Can there be more than two?"

"There can."

I roll over. "Are you both... like me?"

My father nods. "Why are there bandages on your shoulder, Nat?"

"I got a tattoo." I rip off the bandages to reveal the Dauntless symbol. "Thought that this might be my last chance to get one."

"Body art is self-indulgent, Natalie," says my father in a solemn voice. But then he smiles. "I like it. Not sure if the Abnegation would, but I do."

I sigh. "I love it here...I love it all. That's why I got the tattoo. It would be so horrible if I left. I would never see you two again. And I couldn't bear that."

My mother's eyes shine with tears. "I wish you could stay too, Natalie. I just don't want to find you in the chasm during initiation."

My father nudges her. "You and I were in the chasm plenty during initiation." She glares at him. "That was way different. We came there by choice." I

stare at them. "You can go into the chasm and not die?" I ask. "Tobias..." my mother sighs, but continues nonetheless. "The Dauntless are working with

Erudite. The Erudite view the Divergent as dangerous, and they want to obliterate them."

I feel tears well up in my eyes as I look at them. My mother is pale and determined. My father is tall, strong and thoughtful. Finally he speaks. "In

Abnegation, you know you will be safe. In Dauntless, you don't. It's your choice."

It's my choice.

And I still don't know how my parents were able to get into the chasm and not die.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the middle of the night. I can't sleep, not with the knowledge that this might be my last night here. I walk into the small kitchen.

"Can't sleep, Five?" My father. He seems to appear out of nowhere.

"These might be my last hours in Dauntless. I don't want to spend them unconscious."

"You should sleep."

"I know."

"I know you know. And that's why I'm not forcing you bodily into your bed right now."

I laugh at the thought of my father bodily forcing me to do anything. "What?" he asks.

"Sorry. I just can't imagine you bodily forcing me to do anything. You hardly ever touch me, and when you do it's like you think I'm going to break."

He stares at me. "You remind me of your mother sometimes. You're so perceptive." He looks down. "The reason I don't touch you," he says softly, "is

that my father touched me too much."

I stare at him in shock. My father, Four? The untouchable trainer? How could anyone overpower him?

"He would... hit me. That's why I came here. That's why I changed my name." He looks back up at me. My stomach lurches as I notice that his eyes are

glistening with tears. "I have always been afraid that I would turn into him."

"Dad... no." I struggle to find the right words. "You're invincible now. He can't touch you now. Not your mind. Not what you do."

He laughs shakily. "This isn't the conversation I would expect to have here, at this time of night."

I don't like seeing my father cry. I wish I could help. I would do anything for my parents.

"Who was he?"

"If you're moving to Abnegation, I shouldn't tell you."

"I don't think I can move to Abnegation."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's kind of ironic. It would take a great act of selfishness to move to Abnegation."

He raises his eyebrows. "So you can't move to Abnegation because... you're too Abnegation to do that?"

"Maybe."

"And what would it take to stay?"

"Umm..." I'm about to say idiocy, but I don't. "Selfishness too."

"And what would it take to steal your mother's muffin this morning?"

I start laughing. "Selfishness, I guess."

"And what would it be if you woke your mother up right now, while talking about your choices and the things that you have to do?"

"Selfishness!" I'm starting to understand. "It's all selfishness!"

"Exactly. So what you have to do is find the lesser of the evils. But do not confuse selfishness and self-preservation. It's a fine line."

Whoa.

He turns to leave.

"Dad?" I ask. "One more thing?"

"Okay, but you have to go to bed."

"How did you and Mom get into the chasm?"

He smiles. "Not telling. Good night."

As I get into bed, I realize that our conversation was important, but it didn't solve anything.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't want to wake up. Once I get out of this bed, I will face the world.

But if I am afraid to get out of bed, I have already made my choice.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I am standing on my tiptoes, scanning the room of grey-clad people when I see them.

In a room of people all trying to blend in, they certainly stand out. My father's tattoos poke out from under the neck of his black shirt. He is taller and

more muscular than most of the Abnegation. My mother is striking even in the Dauntless compound, but she is a bright light in this dim room. My father

reaches for my mother's hand.

They finally notice me. I am good at losing myself, and I fit in here. The lifestyle is beautiful.

"Natalie." My mother's face is proud. "How are you?"

"You first," I say, savoring the feeling of the Abnegation words on my tongue. She smiles and inclines her head. "No, you. You have our listening ears."

"I'm safe. It's... pleasant here." I can't think of anything else to say. One does not say much in Abnegation, and I am not used to being asked to speak.

I look over at my father. He is tense and he keeps looking around nervously. I realize, with a jolt in my stomach, that it was hard for him to come here.

Memories of his childhood must lie in every room.

We all have challenges in our lives, daily struggles and choices that keep us from relaxing too far. My mother had to send her daughter away to ensure

her- my- safety. My father had to come to a place he had always wanted to forget, just to see me. I had to let go of my family in order to save myself.

We are selfless. We are brave.

When I finally watch them walk away, I don't have tears in my eyes. They can handle it. They're strong enough.

So am I.

**The end. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
